Applying individual eyelash extensions is a labor-intensive procedure that requires a high level of manual dexterity. An eyelash extensions consist of one or more hairs attached to a person's individual natural eyelash. The lash extension itself may be of human, animal, or synthetic origin. To apply the lash extensions, beauticians and cosmetologists commonly use surgical instruments (such as tweezer forceps), and the application process requires precision as well as manual dexterity in the use of these instruments, typically using the index finger and thumb of the “favored hand.”
The beautician will first select an individual eyelash extension from a cache of extensions, then apply an adhesive near the base of an eyelash extension, next apply the eyelash extension, with adhesive, to an individual eyelash that has been individually selected and isolated from surrounding eyelashes. An adhesive is utilized to attach the lash extension to one of the user's natural eyelash. The adhesive consists of a fluid that sets over a short but variable period of time, which typically is in the order of 60 seconds or more. A significant amount of the time incurred during the application process consists of waiting for the adhesive to cure. Further, the beautician must separate the particular eyelash receiving the extension from surrounding eyelashes, as spoils from the adhesive can cause adjoining eyelashes to bond together or unsightly and painful clumps of cured adhesive. Finally, working in close proximity to customer's eye with instruments requires slow and methodical movements of the beautician's hands, further increasing the time required to apply a full set of extensions. A typical application of a complete set of extensions can take an experience beautician between 45 minutes to 2 hours. Beauticians with less dexterity or experience typically take longer.
An object of the present invention is to provide a means for separating individual eyelashes from surrounding eyelashes utilizing an airflow. Another object of the present invention is to provide a source of a low pressure, directable and variable airflow for use to accelerates the setting time of the adhesive. A further and highly useful object of the present invention is to provide a substantially “hands-free” low pressure, directable air flow source, that allows application of lash extensions without having to put down the instruments being used to operate and direct the air flow source. A feature of the present invention is that useful additives to the airflow for functional or aesthetic benefits.